


Lotus Cutter

by XxSei_chanxX



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSei_chanxX/pseuds/XxSei_chanxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Quincy War, Ichigo’s life has been turned upside down. The appearance of a mysterious guy makes everything into chaos. And the same time, Seiretei has been discovering a peculiar creature that can change a life of a certain shinigami. What the hell is going on ? Who is the fellow and his connection to our beloved shinigami ? What has Ryuuken and Isshin been hiding all this time ? Stay tuned !-ByaIchi,RenRuki,Mpreg,timetravel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A Bleach Fanfiction  
Lotus Cutter  
Pairing : ByaIchi , RenRuki  
Disclaimer : There’s no such a way i own such an amazing anime ... so no. I didn’t earn some bucks from writing this either. It just a pleasure to write some fics based on my favorite pairings.  
Warning : shounen-ai & yaoi, mpreg, timetravel, and some AU that will be explained in the next chapter. This is not beta-ed, so there’s a lot of misspelled and grammatical errors.  
Summary : After The Quincy War, Ichigo’s life has been turned upside down. The appearance of a mysterious guy makes everything into chaos. And the same time, Seiretei has been discovering a peculiar creature that can change a life of a certain shinigami. What the hell is going on ? Who is the fellow and his connection to our beloved shinigami ? What has Ryuuken and Isshin been hiding all this time ? Stay tuned !

Prologue

“ ICHIGOOOOOO!!!”

A madman-correction- a rushing Asano Keigo running with a teasing –annoying- joy to an ignorant Kurosaki Ichigo and welcomed by-

*krekkkk*

“ ... ughh ...”

“ Yo, Keigo... Can you just be quiet for a while ?” , he hissed.

And The –annoying- Asano Keigo fell with a grace.

“ You such a meanie, Ichigo~~ Is that how you act after we had been separated for such a long time ?~ It has been boring without you around ~ “

“ Oh man, don’t act like that. You do know why i gone,anyway ...”

They walked with Mizuiro ( that engrossed with his phone, as usual ) to their class. When Ichigo made his appearance, everyone tensed. Why not ? They didn’t met the oranged hair fellow for such a long time after all. They wondering if Ichigo had angered some yakuza and been captured or impregnating some chicks. So, that’s why they can’t take their eyes off from him.

Ichigo was well aware of that, however he ignored it .

He placed his bag on the hang between his desk and sit with his hand rest on his chin. He look away to the sky and fell in daze.

The Winter War has changed anything his in life. Every fight that he has been through cannot be compared to that bloody war. It’s like hell break lose and pour out their lava into World of Living. He’s been suffering too much lose, pain, and betrayal. Yeah. He can’t forget it even he tried to. The old man Zangetsu he know all along is nothing that a manifested of his quincy power-a clone of Ywhach power. And the hollow that he’s fighting and he tried to redeem is his ‘true’ zangetsu. He shakes his head. No, he musn’t think like that. Even the fake Zangetsu has been deceiving him, he comes to a realization that he cared deeply to him. There’s no way he would despised him no matter what has happened between them.

But, there’s something bothering him. He felt that everything goes and come like there’s nothing going on. He’s sure that something off , something missing, something-

*brukkk!*

He jerked out, realizing that something heavy dropped into his knees. And he glance to his side, noticing that some paper flying into his face.

“ Whazza that ?”

He picked the papers and books that lying on the floor. And when he picked a book- Geography book,if i had to say-an unknown hands touch it before he does.

He glance up. And he raised his eyebrows.

Right in front of him is a fellow that he didn’t recognized. A nerd guy with a hoodie that hides his hair and a very bulky eyeglasses. He can tell his pale skin from the said guy with only look at his slender hands that tried to pick the remaining papers. He tensed when the said guy raise. 

“ ... Who the hell are you ?” , he asked.

The guy just tensed ,and silence for a while. When he feel the need of repetation, the guy said, “ Seimei ... i just transfered to this class when you cutting a class long ago ... yoroshiku “

And then, the guy turn around and sit on his seat, that located far from his seat.

He blinked. Blink. And blink again.

What the fuck is happening just now ??

*** 

“ Ichigo, i just noticed earlier that you stared at Seimei-kun. What are you thinking ?”, the karate master asked his orange friend.

Ichigo just slurped his juice, ignoring Tatsuki. Orihime and Tatsuki raised their eyebrows.

“ ... Ichigo ?”

“ Kurosaki-kun ?” , now, Orihime tried too.

And then, hell breaks lose.

“ ICHIGOOOO!!!”

He jerked outwith hand sgrasped his chest. His breath laboured and his eyes wide.

“ J-j-just what the hell are you doing, Rukia ??? .. eh? Just wait! What are you doing here- i mean, are you supposed to be here ? You’re a fukutaichou ,right ?” , he asked. 

The jet-blacked hair girl just stand with her usual pose, with his tatooed fellow behind her back, makes their way to the freakened adolensce.

“ It doesn’t matter ,right ? Why did you make such a deal, anyway ? Even Renji used to poop out here often ,.Na, Renji ?” , she asked.

Renji, the red haired man nodded, “ Yeah, anyway, don’t freakened out like that , Strawberry. It’s not like you never see us waltzing around in your school, before. Heck, even Hitsugaya-taichou trolled around and participated  at Kendo Competition for your school !”

He twitched.

“ Oh, just shut up already ! And don’t call me strawberry, Pinneaple !”

“ I’m not Pinneaple, Strawberry !”

“ ARGHH! Jusrt shut up already ! “

They chuckled. And Ichigo really pissed of, but he composed himself and tried to drink his juice even it’s run out.

“ It’s not like i care, but i agreed with Kurosaki-kun. The Winter War just ended few days ago and is it arlight for you all to be here ? “ ,Ishida asked with his usual tsundere mode.

They just nodded and take a seat between Ishida and Chad. Renji whistled and Rukia take an inisiative to speak, 

“ Well, i do realize very well what have we been through, and the damage that we takes from that war, but Ukitake-taichou and Oniisama cannot let their guard down. After the war, some remaining hollows from Hueco Mundo has tresspasing in the World of Living .No matter what have done at our side, job is job. We need to patrolling in World of Living at all cost .”

They nodded in comprehension, except Ichigo that still in his daze.  
His friends notice that, though.

“ ... Is there something wrong, Ichigo ?”

“ eh?”

“ It just ... you dazed a alot today ... If something hap-“

“ It’s nothing..”

No, it’s nothing, he thinks.

Ever since his meeting with the misterious guy called Seimei, he felt something strange. It’s not like his heart throbbing like a highschool girl or something alike,it just ... strange.

A feeling that once he felt towards his mother.

He shakes his head. Just cut iyt out, he scowled to himself. 

And the same time, the bell rang.

“ ... Let’s back to class, minna.”

“ uh ,yeahh ...”

“... sure “

Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki, and Orihime raised. Ishida sweep some dust on his pants and turn around. But, Rukia and Renji still in their sitting position.

“ Eh ? Why do you guys still here ?”

The asked fellow just stared at each other.

“ We have a bussiness. So, you guys can headed out first “

“ Is it okay, kuchiki-san ? Abarai-san ?”

“ Nah, it’s fine. Just a little while.”

After that, they headed back to their own class, with Ichigo fallen behind, walking and spacing out. Rukia just stared at him and sigh.

She felt a hand clasped on her shoulder, she glanced up and meet the glimmering eyes of the redhead man.

“ It’s okay, Rukia. Whatever trouble he faced on, he will be fine.”

She smiled.

“ Yeah ...”

Silence broke in.

“ ... “

“ ...”

“ ... na, renji ..”

“ Ahn ?”

“ You did notice it, right ? a faint of peculiar reiatsu inthis school ..”

Renji stopped admiring the fence of rooftop and close his eyes.

“ Yeah . It just faint, but i’m sure.”

“ ... Just what the hell has been going on ? After the Quincy war, this reiatsu ... the timing is not right at all ...We didn’t even it belongs to our ally .. or enemy ..”

“ Rukia”

“ .. Is it enough? Nissama injured, okay, i know he’s recovered just well .. but, i can’t helped by worried. Soutaichou too. After the lost of-"

“ Rukia”

“ I-no, we need some break from all of this! I can’t think clearly anymore . It’s too much-”

“ RUKIA !”

She jolted.

“ ... it’s okay Rukia. Everything just going to be fine. We just need to investigate this”

“ But, Renji ! You do know very well what wkind of creature we will faced on ! this creature is not something we had been faced on before ! “

“ Rukia, please calm down-”

“ OUR TARGET IS A HYBRID OF SOUL KING AND CAPTAIN-LEVEL SHINIGAMI !”, she roared.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 1

A Bleach Fanfiction  
Lotus Cutter  
Pairing : ByaIchi , RenRuki  
Disclaimer : There’s no such a way i own such an amazing anime ... so no. I didn’t earn some bucks from writing this either. It just a pleasure to write some fics based on my favorite pairings.  
Warning : shounen-ai & yaoi, mpreg, timetravel, and some AU that will be explained in the next chapter. This is not beta-ed, so there’s a lot of misspelled and grammatical errors.  
Summary : After The Quincy War, Ichigo’s life has been turned upside down. The appearance of a mysterious guy makes everything into chaos. And the same time, Seiretei has been discovering a peculiar creature that can change a life of a certain shinigami. What the hell is going on ? Who is the fellow and his connection to our beloved shinigami ? What has Ryuuken and Isshin been hiding all this time ? Stay tuned !

A.N . I’ve made a fanart of this fic. And it’s my own OC, Seimei-kun ! You can find itin my deviantart account . Please visit my bioand you can found the link there.

Chapter 1

_-_ Urahara’s shop – Training ground_-_  
The sound of shifted and clasped sword echoing throughout the training ground. Some blur figures clanged their sword at their opponent. One of them wearing a shihakusho with whitehaori hanged on his shoulder. The other one is a teenange with fullbring shihakusho and glowing raven hair.

*claanggg*

The older shinigami gasped.  A peak of zanpakutou touched his chin. He laughed sheepishly,

“ iya da ~ You’ve gotten stronger, my sweety grandchild ! I bet your motherwill proud of you !~”

The said teen just call off his shikai and halted his zanpakutou back to it scabbard. He sighed and scratch the back of his head.

“ well , maybe. I don’t know sure. I need another four years to meet him again, anyway. I really do appreciate if you didn’t mentioned it again, Ojiisama..”

Awkward silence peak through.  
After a few minutes of silence, a hatted man with a paper fan at his hands entered.

“ Hyaa~ Seimei-kun . You improved so fast that i couldn’t catch you at all ~”, he sing-sang witha loud voice.

Seimei glance up to getaboshi-man and sighed, again.

“ I’m not well balanced yet. And you do realized it well,right , Urahara-san ?”, he asked with bored voice.

Urahara just laugh. Tessai following him with a tray of ramens. Isshin and Seimei mouth watering and jump to Tessai.

“ Thank you, Urahara-san ! you’re such a good man ! “

“ Oh my, Urahara, i can’t believe that you could pass through that line ! Everyone that wants to buy this ramen even kill for it ! How did you pass through ? two ramens at that too !”, Isshin ranting with his hands naughtily grasp the bowl, not caring how hot the bowl is.

Urahara laughed , “ Hyaa~ Actually is  not me. But Tessai here the one in charge of it.”

And they ate their ramen silently, engrossed with the bliss of infamous ramen of Karakura Town.

When Seimei slurpped his ramen with a face of suqirel, Urahara ask,

“ Seimei-kun. I will get to the point right now. I’m merely asking some responsibility about your existences here ...”

Seimei stop his eat and stared at Urahara seriously.

“ Yes. Please do continue.”

Urahara nodded. And isshin stopped his eat andexhaled.

“ You’re suppossed to be born about a year, and a news about your concealing reaitsu has beendiscovered by Soul Society. Just, what did you do now ? Future-i mean,your past is changed drastically. After the quincy attack, the Soul King supposed to be faint and Ichigo-kun will replace him for the time being until The Soul King recovered. But, This time, The Soul King is still  healthy and kicking. I think it has to do with your interference some time before Ichigo-kun encountering Ywhach . Do you well aware that you’ve risked your own existences ? Your blood in your veins could be merge into something different, when Ichigo still in his substitute-shinigami mode, not as Soul King. Your DNA as a hybrid of Soul King and Shinigami can turned into poison, or worse will explode.”

The boy cringed at that. He dazed sorrowly. There’s no need to reminding him, he’s well aware of the changes. And he had benn promised that he will risked for it. There’s no back out now.

“ I know. And i don’t care .As long as my mother alive with a life that worth for him, as a gift for everything he has gone thorugh .”

“ ... “

Isshin shifted uncomfortably. He can’t encouraging the raven haired boy. He’s ,well , a father of the man that was the bearer of this child. If he tried to calm the boy, it will hurt the boy’s pride. As a man, he know.

They back to their meal and the atmosphere is more thick .Sigh, more annoying awkward silence.

Urahara tucked his benihime. He’s been prepared for the outcoming answer. He’s clearing his throat and bracing himself.

“ Saa, Seimei-kun. Would you like to pratice your Quincy bow ? Oh(i mean, your dual zanpakutou, Rengetsu .”

*** 

Ichigo sat on his bed, thinking.

He felt so off nowadays. He oftenly catch himself stared at the boy, what is his name, anyway ? Se-... err ... Senju? Sena ? Seijuuro ? Seiretei ?-Uh oh, no way shit.

He banged his head on the matress. His hands raised, moving like there’s something that he will grasp with those hands. His gold hazel eyes that held some confusion and incertainity. Just what the hell is going on on him ?

Suddenly, a sound of clicked doorhandle startled him. And there’s Kuchiki Rukia, with her –stealed- piyama entering his room without shame. She passed and toss some of her nececities to the closet door and glanced up to Ichigo.

“ ... still thinking ?”

He sigh.

“ Yeah. “

“ Well, don’t think to much. Get a nice sleep already. It’s late. “

“ ... you don’t patrolling tonight ?”

“ nah, Renji is the one take care of it. If something happen, he’ll call”

“ err, well ... a- no, wait . What do you mean that ‘something happen’ ? Everything has turned out normal ,right ? Is there another invasion in the way ?” , he shrieked.

Rukia felt the need to bang her head. Is it okay to let Ichigo knows ? In such a state ?

“ Of course no, idiot. Didn’t you know the meaning of ‘ in case ‘ something happen ? We cannot let our guard down,after all.”

“ ... ah, well. It’s true.”

Rukia sigh. It’s close !

And the sound of Ichigo jolted her,

“ Na, if something bothering you, you can talk to me. After all, aren’t we friends ?”

She gulped hardly. She doesn’t mean to keep the guy in dark. It just, she felt something has going on with Ichigo. If he desn’t talk the caused of the problem, or if there’s nothing cannot be helped, she just need to kept silent of the news and kept it from the ears of a Kurosaki Ichigo .

“ ... Aa. Good night, ... Ichigo “

“ Good night too, Rukia”

That night, the two of them cannot sleep at all.

Ichigo knew that they ( Renji and Rukia) has been hiding something from him. He felt a little betrayed, but he just left it to them , either to spit it out to his face or keep him i n dark forever. It’s not like he can tell them what’s bothering him for awhile too. Heck, he even didn’t know what happened to him.  
He take a long breath . It’s going to be a looong night.

*** 

Somewhere in Seiretei, especially in a certain Manor , a raven haired noble sit under the sakura tree. He stared longily at the moon up above.

He raised his hands, imaginated that a pairof sunkissed hands reached for him. A ghost of smile perked out of his face. And for a whole minutes, he jerked out.

‘ What kind of imbecile though i had ! ‘

He hissed, take a gulp of bowl of sake and combed his hair up. He’s in a bad mood. Something occured at him that he can’t get rid of no matter what. He denied the feelings and take another gulp, tried to not to think about it.

But, no matter what, he can’t do that. The rice has turned into a freakin’ porridge. There’sno turning back. There’s a gold of chance for him to fell in another despair.

Dilema. Wanting to a certain someone loved him enough to wait for him and searching for him if the said someone has die, or wanting the fellow die already and he can take him freely in his grasp forcefully.

But, imaginating the person in a bloody state, or pale-sick face makes him shudder.

Yes, The almighty stoic-noble widower ,Kuchiki Byakuya , is in love.

He had been in love before, to a demure and kind woman, Hisana. And the feeling he hadwith her is completly different with the kind he has know.

It gives an enormous opf uncertainity, fear of losing, possesive, and somehow-bliss. Such a chaos that called as love that has been radiating whenever he met the oranged haired visored.

Another bullseye. Yes, He is in love with Kurosaki Ichigo,or maybe Shiba Ichigo.

After the Quincy War, the real identity of Kurosaki Ichigo revealed. As expected, some of others that looked down of Ichigo ( some ungrateful bastards) have such a ridiculous shocked face that makes everyone laugh their ass off. And the captains and the circle of friends of Kurosaki Ichigo just humphed, with face of ‘ i knew it’ , ‘ it doesn’t matter.Ichigo is Ichigo’ or ‘ it makes sense now’. But, when the revelation of Kurosaki Masaki’s identity, they shrieked. Ichigo is supposed to called as lucky guy now.

And because of that, his respect towards ichigo turns inti infatuation. And he discovered the feeling when he felt a pain in his chest when he found Ichigo trolling around seiretei with some women shinigami trailing him around. He denied it as a mere maag and he can’t get a well sleep for hallucinating such a inproper thoughts. But, it occured often that it eats him alive as there’s no excuse came out anymore.

He gritted his teeth. Why did everything turn out complicated ?  
He fell into he night’s lullaby and raise. He walks towards his bed and sleep-or he pretend to be.Without butting an eye, he wondering-sorrowly, 

‘ I hope when i close my eyes, i can back into my emotionless persona. This feeling that not mean to be, is mean to be ceased ‘

And that night, a single of tears leaked out in the corner of his eyes. Close an another love & sorrow symphony of the wind in the night.

To Be Continued


End file.
